Catching Red John
by SerialKiller-RedAndTardis-Blue
Summary: Just something that I would like to see when they catch Red John. Lisbon is kidnapped and Jane goes crazy, the usual...
1. Not Professional

Jisbon; Catching Red John

Lisbon sat in her office, glaring at the paperwork sitting in piles upon piles on her desk. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her finger through her thick black hair.

There was a knock on her door.

"What!" Lisbon snapped.

The door was pushed open and a full head of blond curls entered her office; bright blue eyes smiling.

Lisbon relaxed, and felt the butterflies rise in her stomach as his eyes gazed into hers.

"Hello Lisbon, lovely day don't you think? Why the long face?" Jane asked with the slight tilt of his head.

"It's nothing." Lisbon said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, it's not nothing; you're making that face again." Jane commented, and she was.

Lisbon always had her guarded boss face on around the team, but not usually with Jane, unless she didn't want him to read her, but it never worked.

Jane didn't mind, he thought it was kind of cute.

"What face?" Lisbon asked, feigning innocence.

"The face you make when you don't want me to know what you're thinking." Jane stated.

"I am not!" Lisbon said sticking her bottom lip out slightly. Jane smiled; she probably didn't realize she was doing it, or that it was totally taking all of his self control not to kiss it.

Lisbon analysed the smile he gave her and threw him a suspicious look.

"What?" She questioned.

Jane's smile grew wider.

"Is there something on my face? What is it?" Lisbon asked, her hands going up to her cheeks that were slowly turning a light shade of pink.

Jane pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his, his face only inches from hers; he gazed into her deep green eyes.

Lisbon's eyes widened and she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Lisbon, there is nothing on your beautiful face." He whispered.

At that moment, Van Pelt burst into the office, a blur of red hair.

"Uh, Boss? We have a case." Van Pelt said, looking from Jane to Lisbon, and then paused at Lisbon's hands that were still intertwined with Jane's.

Lisbon's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink, but she didn't let go of Jane's hands, which left him surprised.

"Yes, we'll be right out." Lisbon said quietly, but clear.

Van Pelt turned and left.

Lisbon let go of Jane's hands and stood up, making her way around the desk.

"Lisbon, might I say you look quite cute when you blush." Jane said with a wink.

Lisbon groaned and stormed out of her office, Jane trailed behind her.

"Homicide, Oakland PD specifically asked for us, don't screw it up." Hightower said as Lisbon and Jane entered the room.

"I expect you'll keep a tight leash on him on this one Lisbon, don't let him out of your sight." Hightower said motioning to Jane, who only grinned.

Lisbon nodded.

"Okay, Jane comes with me. Meet you guys at the crime scene." Lisbon said pulling her keys out of her pocket.

As they walked across the parking lot, Jane jumped in front of Lisbon.

"Can I drive?" Jane begged.

Lisbon didn't even think about it twice.

"No way!"

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"No I don't trust you and it's because you always drive too fast." Lisbon pushed past him towards the black SUV.

"You don't trust me?"

Lisbon turned in surprise as he sounded genuinely hurt.

"No! I don't. You've never really given me a reason to trust you Jane. You're not trustworthy." She said quickly.

Jane's face fell, within seconds he was standing in front of her, grasping her hands in his. He bent his knees so he was at eye level with her.

"I need you to know that you can trust me. I will always be there for you Teresa, no matter what." He whispered.

Lisbon sighed, blushing once more. She tried to cover it up by giving him a confused look.

"You can drive." She muttered, sticking her lip out slightly.

Jane felt that happy feeling in his chest again. A big grin spread across his face, and the butterflies rushed into her stomach once more.

Jane gave her a quick kiss on the nose and took the keys. He skipped past her towards the SUV.

Lisbon stood there for a moment, he had been acting all weird for awhile now, but he'd never kissed her before, not that she was complaining. It was probably just one of those spur the moment things.

She smiled to herself and then followed Jane to the car.

Jane also smiled to himself as he had seen her little unguarded smile in the review mirror. Her smiles filled him with the happiness again, something he hadn't felt in awhile.

Lisbon slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

Jane smiled at her and she attempted to conceal her smile.

"Just mind the speed limit." She said softly.

"Of course, anything for you Lisbon."

The zoomed down the highway, against Lisbon's wishes.

They screeched to a stop at a red light and Lisbon clutched his hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Slow down! Please!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Who died and made you queen grump?" Jane asked with a smile.

It was meant as a joke, but it didn't feel like one to Lisbon, too many memories. She pulled her hand away, and then Jane remembered.

When the light turned green, Jane drove slowly across the intersection, and then pulled over.

"Jane, what are you doing? We have a crime scene to get to!" Lisbon exclaimed.

It may have been twenty five years ago but the hurt was still fresh, and Lisbon did not want to talk about it, at all, especially not with Jane.

"Teresa, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Jane said quietly as he pulled her over the SUV console for a hug.

"Jane let go of me!" Lisbon whimpered.

Though she really wished he wouldn't, she pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Lisbon." He whispered.

Lisbon felt a burning sensation behind her eyes threatening tears.

"It doesn't matter, it was years ago." Lisbon whispered, but the cracking of her voice gave her away.

Jane pulled her closer to him, as close as he could with the seatbelt and the console between them.

"It does. I hurt you and I'm sorry." He whispered.

Lisbon clutched his jacket in her fists trying to eliminate the space in between them, burying her face in his neck.

Why was she crying, she shouldn't be crying about this, and not in front of Jane of all people.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head.

Could this be? Was she falling for Jane?

No way, this wasn't at all professional.

Lisbon pulled away, denying her feelings, and Jane put his hands back on the wheel, confused.

"Let's go Jane! We have a crime scene to analyse, and drive the speed limit!" Lisbon snapped, wiping her eyes.

Jane silently pulled back into traffic; he was scared he had ruined his chances with Lisbon. He probably didn't have a chance; he would never be good enough for her. Why bother, and who knew what Red John would do if he found out...

When Lisbon got on scene she was greeted by the sheriff.

"What do we got?" Lisbon questioned.

"We were hoping you could tell us..." The sheriff said quietly.

He lead into the room and on the white wash wall a giant smiley face was drawn in the victim's blood above her body.

"Jane!" Lisbon called.

Jane came running and stopped beside Lisbon. The sight of the face filled with dread.

Lisbon saw it on his face, and without thinking she wrapped her thin fingers around his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

Jane only sighed and walked over to the victim, leaving Lisbon slightly hurt. Did he not want her like she had thought he did, like she wanted him?

His signals were confusing her.

It was probably just one of his games, she thought.

"Who is she?" Lisbon asked the sheriff, who was focused on the gruesome scene before him.

"Eva Jackson, college student." Cho replied from behind the sheriff.

"Story?"

"Roommate went home for the weekend, found her like this when she got back at around ten this morning. ME said she was killed at about eleven thirty last night." Cho said pushing past the sheriff.

"Evidence?" Lisbon questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"Nope, nothing."

Lisbon sighed, and approached Jane who was standing there, staring at the red smile.

"Come one Jane, there's nothing else we can do here." Lisbon grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the grisly picture.

"Let's go back to the office, Jane."


	2. Constant Watch

**(AN: Sorry this one's kind of short, I liked how they did this with Agent Darcy so I thought I'd try it out. Reviews always make me write faster!)**

It was late, and Jane was lying on his couch, he couldn't go home, not tonight anyway.

Everyone had gone home, even Lisbon.

He had closed his eyes and pretended to snore when she walked by so she's think he was sleeping. He never got much sleep these days, or any night since the death of his family.

Too many nightmares, so much stress, all of it prevented sleep.

A loud beep from Van Pelt's computer interrupted his thoughts.

What was that?

He sat up quickly and looked over to see the computer screen light up.

Jane crept over to the screen, and saw that it was completely blank; it was just a white screen.

Suddenly words began to appear on the screen.

_Hello Jane, you didn't think I would notice your affections?_

_Silly Jane, you underestimate me once again. _

_She is feisty this one, but I think we'll get along just fine._

The words disappeared and a video began to play, full screen.

It was a house, Lisbon's house, and he saw her car drive up the drive way.

Jane felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

He reached for his cell phone, eyes glued to the screen. He dialed Lisbon's cell.

As Lisbon got out of her car, she pulled out her phone and smiled.

"Hey Jane, I thought you were asleep." She said.

Jane watched her climb up the front steps and pull out her keys, the camera moved up closer, the cameraman hiding behind her car.

"Lisbon, I want you to go inside, lock your door and don't answer it." Jane said quickly, reaching to grab his jacket and keys.

"Why and how'd you know I was outside?" Lisbon asked pausing outside her door.

"I'll explain later, now go inside! Hurry and stay away from any windows! I'll be over there in a few minutes." Jane replied.

"Okay, okay. But you better explain."

"I will, I promise. Just be careful." Jane whispered as he hung up.

Jane saw her go inside and close her door.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Van Pelt's computer was shut off.

He rushed to the elevator and prayed he'd make it.

Lisbon sat on her couch watching television, all the windows were closed and the door was locked. She had done exactly what Jane had said; now she was waiting.

What could he possibly want? He had sounded nervous and scared on the phone, now she was worried.

Was he in trouble, what was taking him so long, had something happened to him?

Lisbon got up and began to pace across the floor, blanket around her shoulders.

She heard a knock at her door; she listened to Jane and didn't answer.

"It's okay Lisbon, it's me!" She heard Jane call out.

She padded over to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open.

Jane stood on the other side, smiling.

He bustled her inside, closing and locking the door again.

He turned back to Lisbon and pulled her into his arms, she was okay.

"Jane, you're kind of crushing me." Lisbon said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Sorry, I just..." Jane muttered, releasing her.

He had decided on the drive there that he wouldn't tell her about Red John; he didn't want to frighten her. He had already called Hightower and the rest of the team; they were planning a watch schedule for when she was at home or on her own. At work Jane would stay with her.

He had also decided he wouldn't be leaving her alone tonight, so he came up with a cover for being there; he was going to open up to her in some way, most likely about the not sleeping.

He wasn't going to lose her too. She was worth it, talking about his problems.

"Why are you here Jane?" Lisbon questioned.

"I needed to talk to you about something, could we sit?" Jane asked quietly.

Lisbon was curious; she sat down on one end of the couch and Jane on the other.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you always tell me I should talk to someone, try to open up to one person who I trust enough about Red John, my feelings and whatnot... And well, I want to talk to you." Jane said quietly.

"Oh."

Lisbon was taken completely by surprise; he was opening up to her... out of all the people in the world, he was talking to her.

"You trust me?" Lisbon asked, trying to remain calm.

"Of course, you're my friend. You're like my best friend, of course I trust you!" Jane said, appalled by the thought of not trusting her.

Lisbon scooted closer to him.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a confession to make." He said with a sigh, wishing there was another way.

"Yes..."

"I know I told you I was sleeping great and whatnot, but I lied." Jane admitted.

"Jane, why didn't you tell me sooner? Is it the nightmares?" Lisbon asked cautiously.

Jane bowed his head in shame.

"Yeah..."

Lisbon smiled a little and took his hands in hers.

"It's okay, Jane it's okay. I hope you know you can tell me anything right?" Lisbon asked, trying to help him out, but dealing with emotions wasn't her forte.

Jane nodded.

"Hey, if you want, you can stay here tonight and as long as you want; but you have to take the couch." Lisbon said gently.

Jane nodded, smiling to himself. He was in.

Lisbon was awoken by loud noises downstairs, she tip toed down the stairs and peeked over the ledge, it was Jane and he was panicking and pacing.

Lisbon rushed down the stairs.

"Jane?"

Jane turned to her, and relief flooded his features.

He pulled her into his arms again, clutching her small frame to his chest. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her comforting smell.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Lisbon questioned, tilting her head to look up at him.

His eyes were red and swollen and tears were pouring down his face.

"You're safe now, I've got you. You're okay." Jane whispered into her hair.

He sat down on the couch, pulling her on to his lap.

Lisbon straddled his lap and let him sob into her shoulder for a moment before talking to him.

"Jane, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

He didn't answer; he only stroked her hair and made calming circles on her back with his hand.

"Was it another nightmare?" She asked again.

He nodded.

She cradled his head in her hands, and pressed her forehead to his.

"Jane, your family is somewhere safe where not even Red John can get them. Don't let him get to you." She whispered.

Jane placed his hands on hers and looked into her eyes

"He is getting to me! He may not be able to hurt my family Lisbon, but he can still hurt you." He whispered.

"Oh."

Lisbon went quiet, she kissed his forehead and proceeded to curl up in his arms.

Jane clutched her to his chest once again, and pressed more kisses into her hair, while she murmured calming words to him.


	3. Angry Little Princess

Jane awoke and became aware of Lisbon, still lying in his arms.

She hadn't left him, she'd stayed with him.

Trying not to wake her, he tightened his arms slightly and pressed a kiss to her hair. He heard her sigh.

Jane smiled to himself, she seemed so quiet and peaceful; so perfect.

His Lisbon, his angry little princess.

"Jane, what are you smiling about?"

Lisbon had rolled over onto her stomach and was watching him.

"Oh nothing." Jane muttered.

He had to limit his affections for her until Red John was caught; he couldn't let her get hurt.

Lisbon smiled.

"Jane."

"Yes Lisbon?"

"Your hand his on my ass."

Lisbon's smile widened as Jane, for the first time she'd seen, blushed as he slid his hand up and rested it on the small of her back.

"Better?"

"Yes, and had anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" Lisbon asked laughing.

"Oh really that's how you're going to play, is it?" Jane asked smiling, shoving her off the couch.

Lisbon sat on the floor laughing; she hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

"You know I haven't slept that well in a long time." Jane muttered.

"Stay tonight?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course." Jane assured her.

Lisbon smiled.

When Jane and Lisbon entered the office, the team and Hightower grew quiet.

"What is it?" Lisbon questioned.

"It's nothing Lisbon, nothing at all." Jane assured, dragging her to her office.

Standing in her office, Lisbon pouted and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing Lisbon, don't worry about it. I'll be right back, okay?" Jane whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lisbon smiled to herself, wishing he would never leave.

Jane walked in on the group again.

"What was that about?" Hightower snapped.

"What was what about?"

"Jane does she not know about Red John?" Hightower asked.

"No, because I haven't told her yet, I don't want to scare her!" Jane replied.

Hightower raised her eyebrows at him.

"Red John is after her, not because she's your partner, you're in love with her." Hightower whispered.

Jane paused.

"Don't deny it, I can see it now. I won't say anything." She assured.

Jane sighed, and looked at the rest of the team, who were watching him.

"Jane we already knew." Van Pelt said with a sly grin.

"Well it's not exactly a big secret is it?" Rigsby asked him.

"No, I guess not." Jane admitted.

"Were you trying to hide it?" Cho questioned.

"Not really, I wasn't thinking about it." Jane replied.

"But does she know?" Van Pelt asked.

"I don't think so, she knows I care, but she doesn't know it's like that." Jane said quietly.

"Well you should tell her, Romeo." Hightower said with a small smile.

"When we catch Red John, I will."

Lisbon sat in her office; they were discussing something outside, without her. She didn't like it at all, and she very much so disliked being in the dark.

What had happened last night?

She had been the one in Jane's nightmare, he was afraid of losing her. He had said that clearly enough and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Did he love her?

But more importantly, did she love him?

Jane entered her office, two mugs in his hands, and a big smile on his face.

"Hello dear Lisbon, I figured you wanted some coffee." Jane said handing her a cup.

"Thank you, Jane. What were you discussing out there?" Lisbon questioned.

"Oh nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about Lisbon." He said, pushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

Yes, she did love him. She was sure of it.


	4. Red Confessions

(AN: Sorry that it took so long, it's been written for awhile I just haven't had time to post it and I had a bit of a melt down after I saw the season six promo, so my appologies.)

Red Confessions

Lisbon sat quietly at her desk wondering when Jane would come back with lunch. She wasn't having the greatest day, even though having Jane so sweet and sincere was great, she felt like him and the team was hiding stuff from her and she didn't like it. Being hungry wasn't helping her day along.

Lisbon sighed and got up from her desk, leaving the paper work untouched on her desk. Just as she opened the door, Jane bustled her back inside, bags of something that smelled absolutely delicious in his hands.

He put the bags down on her desk and before Lisbon could peek inside to see what he had brought, he pulled her into his arms tickling her face with gentle kisses.

Lisbon laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Hello to you too." She whispered.

Jane only smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, he was greeted by the faint smell of cinnamon and too much coffee.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Jane asked laughing.

Lisbon gave him a sly smile.

"One, maybe two." Lisbon replied.

"Cups or galleons?" Jane teased.

Lisbon smiled so big, that it made Jane fall in love all over again. Lisbon's stomach growled.

Jane crouched down and pressed an ear to her stomach.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked.

"Shhh, Lisbon. Your stomach is speaking to me."

"What's it saying?"

"It's saying that I should shut up and let you eat."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, but still rushed over to the bags peeking inside, nearly stepping on Jane in the process.

"Someone's hungry." Jane commented as Lisbon pulled a box of sweet and sour chicken strips from one of the bags.

"You made me wait! I'm hungry!" Lisbon grumbled, not even bothering with plates, she opens the container and pulls out a strip with her fingers.

"What, were you raised in a barn? Eat properly for god's sake Lisbon!" Jane joked.

Lisbon only glared, reaching into the bag for another box, when there was a knock on the door.

Lisbon, with a mouthful of sweet and sour gestured for Jane to get the door.

Jane complied and they were both surprised to find it was Hightower.

"I know it's your lunch break, but I was hoping you could come out for a few minutes. I need to brief you on a case and it can't wait because I have places to be."

Lisbon nodded.

When the door was shut, Lisbon's face scrunched up as she threw a silent temper tantrum.

"Why can't I just eat in peace!" She snapped.

"Just take the box of chicken with you!"

"But that's so unprofessional."

"If you're hungry eat, Hightower can't shame you for eating." Jane assured her.

Lisbon contemplated for a moment before taking the box of chicken in her hand and went to follow Jane to the bull pen. Jane stopped her.

"Though a fork may be a good idea." He advised.

Lisbon nodded, turning back to the bags for a fork.

"So Oakland PD has just informed us of another body, same MO as the last one, female college student, roommate was out of town, it's got Red John written all over it. You don't need to go to the scene, we've got the crime scene unit out there and they'll send the results to us."

Hightower concluded.

"If there's anything to analyze." Jane commented.

Lisbon wasn't very comfortable with his tone, he sounded angry.

"Yes well, let's hope for a miracle." Hightower said crisply, as she left the bull pen.

Jane stormed out of the bull pen towards the interrogation rooms.

Lisbon gazed longingly at the food sitting in her office, she sighed as she placed her chicken on her desk and went to follow Jane.

When she passed the interrogation room, she was somewhat shocked at what she saw.

Jane was angrily beating at the walls, knuckles bloody.

She rushed inside.

"Jane!" She called to him, but he either chose to ignore her, or could hear her over the sounds of him slamming his fists into the walls.

The team out in the bull pen heard the ruckus and hurried to the interrogation room, but did not dare to go in.

"Jane! Please listen, it's not your fault!"

But Jane wouldn't listen.

Lisbon was close to tears, she couldn't bear to see him like this.

She moved closer, gently touching his shoulder, he turned to her, eyes in a craze of sadness and anger. He almost hit her when his eyes widened in realization of what he had almost done. Lisbon gave him a small smile.

"Jane, it's not your fault. We'll catch him one day, we will." Lisbon assured him.

Tears poured down his face.

Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everything is going to be okay." Lisbon whispered as Jane, encircling her waist with his arms, pulled her tight against his chest.

The team stood in awe outside.

"They are so perfect for each other!" Van Pelt gushed with a grin.

"I wonder if he's told her that he likes her." Rigsby muttered.

"I wonder if he's told her that a raging serial killer is after her." Cho said.

Van Pelt glared and him and stalked off towards her desk.

Rigsby shrugged his shoulders as both Cho and Rigsby followed her back to the bull pen, leaving Lisbon to comfort Jane.

Later that day, back in Lisbon's apartment, Jane was sitting on the couch watching Tv again, Lisbon was getting some coffee so she would be able to stay up with him.

"Jane?"

"What is it Lisbon?" Jane called back.

"There's someone outside!"

Oh no, she'd spotted the cops, her watchmen.

"I'm sure it's nothing Lisbon." Jane called getting up from the couch.

He rushed to the kitchen to find Lisbon watching out the window, her gun drawn.

Jane smiled slightly, god she was so cute with her gun and serious face.

"Jane, I'm serious. There are people outside." Lisbon whispered.

She walked towards the front door, gun in hand.

"Lisbon, leave it, it's nothing." Jane hissed.

As she pulled open the front and lifted her gun, Jane grabbed her gun and pulled her away.

She struggled of course.

"Jane what are you doing! There are people casing my house!" Lisbon snapped, struggling in is grasp, smacking him in the face.

"They're cops, Lisbon! They're cops!" He yelled, slamming the door.

"What? Why are there cops outside my house Jane!" Lisbon screamed.

"They're protecting you!" Jane yelled back, covering his eye she'd managed to stab with her fingers during their struggle.

"What did you do Jane, why do I need protection!" Lisbon snapped angrily, pacing across the floor.

"Red John." Patrick said quietly.

Lisbon stopped pacing and turned to look at him, green eyes wide.

"What?"

"Red John sent me a message, last night." Jane admitted, looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Lisbon stalked towards him, jabbing him the chest with her finger.

"I didn't want to scare you, I was scared! I thought, I thought you'd send me away." Jane whispered.

Lisbon glared.

"How could you be so selfish to think I'd send you away, you ass! You should have told me!" Lisbon snapped.

She stormed upstairs to her room.

Jane sighed.

What had he done?

Lisbon was lying in her bed trying to fall asleep.

Despite her police watch outside and Jane downstairs, every noise she heard made her jump and reach for her gun.

She sighed, Jane was right, it did scare her.

Just go downstairs to Jane, but wouldn't that be admitting he was right? That it did scare her?

What if she got snatched on her way down the stairs?

Calm down Teresa, just take your gun with you! Lisbon told herself.

She got up and stumbled towards the stairs, bumping into everything in the dark.

"Shit!"

Lisbon tripped down the bottom stair.

Jane was sitting on the couch, watching Tv.

"Put the gun away Lisbon, you don't need it." Jane muttered, turning down the volume of the show he was watching.

"Sorry if the Tv is too loud, I didn't mean to wake you." Jane said quietly.

Lisbon sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"It's okay Jane, I was never asleep." She assured.

Jane still held his hand over his eye and he was still dressed in his suit.

"Jane, what happened to your eye?" Lisbon questioned, moving closer to him.

He didn't answer.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

He only nodded a bit.

"You got a little over excited about the protection thing-" Jane started.

Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, which took Jane by surprise, she didn't usually hug him yet this was the second time todat.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so so sorry, I overreacted. I know you were only trying to protect me." Lisbon whispered.

Jane smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Lisbon, it's okay. I'm fine."

"No you're not, I'll get you some ice, or something."

Lisbon raced to the kitchen, pulling something frozen from the freezer. She pressed it into his hands.

"If you don't take it I'll drag you to the hospital myself! I'm gonna get some coffee." Lisbon muttered.

Jane smiled and watched her walk back to the kitchen for her coffee. His Lisbon.

She sat next to him with her coffee, and drained it in the first ten minutes. Her head lying on his shoulder, they watched some sort of documentary about something. Lisbon didn't know, even with all the coffee she kept nodding off.

Jane could feel her head bobbing forward slightly than the jolt in her body when she woke herself up.

"Lisbon you should go to bed. You need sleep."

"No I don't." Lisbon muttered quietly.

Jane got up from the couch, dragging Lisbon behind him. He stopped at the stairs.

"Go up to sleep Lisbon." He whispered.

Lisbon frowned and as she attempted to climb the stairs she tripped over her feet.

Jane tried to cover a laugh as he lifted her over the steps, hands around her waist.

He half carried her to her bed room and stopped at the doorway.

"Go to sleep Lisbon. I need to protect you and I'm not at my post." He said with a small smile as she climbed into bed.

Lisbon pouted slightly.

"Can't you protect me from up here?" She asked, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Jane raised his eyebrows.

"You can sleep here, if it doesn't bother you or anything..." Lisbon mumbled.

Jane smiled as he pulled off his jacket.

He slid under the blankets and sighed.

There couldn't have been any more distance between them.

Lisbon could feel his body heat from her side of the bed, and slowly she scooted closed to him, then paused. Hoping he wouldn't notice.

He didn't say or do anything. So she scooted over some more.

She heard Jane chuckle.

Lisbon blushed as she moved back over to her side of the bed.

Jane rolled unto his side to watch her, it was dead silent, and Lisbon would start nodding off again, but even at the tiniest sound she would wake up again, reaching for her gun.

Was she really that scared? He thought to himself.

Finally after she woke up for the fourth or fifth time, Jane gave in to his feelings.

He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her waist, dragging her across the bed to him.

Lisbon felt butterflies rise up in her stomach as she felt his breath on her neck and his chest rising and falling against her back.

"Hmmm." Lisbon whispered, trying desperately to press herself closer to him.

She moved his hand from her waist and pressed it to her cheek.

Jane chuckled.

He shoved his face into the crook of her neck.

Lisbon sighed, she hooked her fingers in his hair as he lightly kissed the side of her neck.

"Goodnight my darling Lisbon." Jane whispered, resting his forehead on her neck.

Lisbon smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.


	5. Crimson Hearts

**(AN Sorry again about the wait, school, life, things that happen that prevent stuff… Enjoy, I'd like to think it's pretty long **** Reviews are always appreciated! I always want to write more when I get a review… Plus getting emails is so exciting so yeah ENJOY!)**

Crimson Hearts

Lisbon awoke and Jane was still right beside her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jane mumbled into her ear.

Lisbon smiled as she rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

"Do we have to go to work?" Lisbon murmured.

Jane tangled his fingers in her soft hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"No, let's stay home. The crime can wait." Jane agreed.

Lisbon looked up at him with her big eyes and he leaned in to kiss her when her cell rang.

Lisbon sighed as she reached over to the night table to answer it.

"Lisbon."

Jane slipped his fingers up the back of her shirt, rubbing back and forth along her spine, sending Goosebumps down her back.

"Hey Boss, its Van Pelt. Hightower wants everyone to come in."

Jane moved closer kissing along her jaw line and continued rubbing her back.

Lisbon tried to suppress a giggle, and attempted to push Jane away.

"Has she said why?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt.

"No, just that she wants us to come in."

Jane's hand slid down Lisbon's back and pinched her butt.

Lisbon yelped and started to laugh.

"Boss?" Van Pelt said, confused.

Jane pried the phone from Lisbon's hand.

"Yes, sorry about that Van Pelt we'll be right in." Jane assured.

"Jane!" Lisbon snapped, trying to retrieve her phone.

"Jane? Is that you?" Van Pelt asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes Grace, it's me. We'll be there... Eventually." Jane replied, winking at Lisbon.

Lisbon groaned and sat on the bed defeated.

"Yeah, for sure. Take your time." Van Pelt replied.

"Okay, I'll give you back to Lisbon." Jane said quickly, handing the phone to Lisbon who glared at him.

"Boss?" Van Pelt said slowly.

Lisbon sighed.

"Yeah, it's me. We'll come in as soon as we can." She answered.

"Okay see you then." Van Pelt said then hung up.

"JANE!" Lisbon snapped, dropping the phone on the bed and tackling him.

"Whoa there, what did I do!" Jane asked, well aware of the hell he had just caused.

Lisbon only glared.

"Oh come here, Lisbon. A serial killer is after you, live a little." Jane muttered.

Lisbon lid back down on his chest and Jane wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to go to work." Lisbon grumbled, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Ouch!" Jane exclaimed, as Lisbon's elbows were digging into his chest.

"Sorry." Lisbon said quickly, massaging his chest with her fingers.

Jane ran his hands up and down her back and smiled.

Her dark hair was everywhere and she seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes. Her small thin fingers walked up his chest, hooked in his golden curls and pulled his face to hers.

Jane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Have I ever said how beautiful you are?" Jane murmured before planting his lips on hers.

Jane deepened the kiss as Lisbon continued knotting her fingers in his hair.

Lisbon pulled away for a moment, resting her forehead on his lips.

"How am I supposed to go to work knowing what could happen if I stayed." Lisbon whispered.

Jane smiled and flipped her on her back.

Lisbon grinned as Jane gently kissed along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Hmm."

Lisbon giggled a little as she noticed Jane was still in his suit.

She reached up to the buttons of his vest and undid them all, then did the same to his shirt.

Jane pauses and looked at her quizzically. Lisbon gave him a sly smile as she ran her hands across his chest and pushing his vest and shirt of his shoulders.

Jane could swear her fingers were sending electric shock through his body.

Lisbon pulled his mouth down to meet hers then went back to running her hands over his stomach and chest.

Jane had a fistful of her hair in one hand and caressed her cheek with the other.

Lisbon began to suck on Jane's bottom lip and she felt him smile and sigh into her mouth.

Jane scooped Lisbon up in his arms and continued to kiss her as he carried her out of the room and slowly down the stairs.

Lisbon had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands back in his hair, while Jane had his hands supporting her butt as he carried her to the kitchen.

He set her down on the counter, both of them pulling away, gasping for air. Lisbon presses her forehead against Jane's, her chest heaving.

She bit her lip.

"How is this going to work at the CBI headquarters?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, suddenly very concerned.

Lisbon scoffed.

"Well I don't know about you," She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips before continuing.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you." She muttered before kissing him again and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

She opened her mouth slightly and she felt his tongue slide in accordingly. Jane heard her moan softly into his mouth as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

Jane pulled away, gasping for air.

"I agree, well we shouldn't have a problem considering the whole team including Hightower know about... Us." Jane finished quietly.

Lisbon's eyes widened and Jane's hands crept under her shirt and up her back.

"Jane, how do they know!?" Lisbon questioned as Jane pressed her against his bare chest.

"Well, it wasn't, exactly, a secret." Jane whispered between kissing her.

"Oh really? Is that why Van Pelt didn't sound surprised on the phone?" Lisbon asked, arms sneaking around Jane's waist.

"Why else would Red John be after you? Why else would I have nightmares about losing you Lisbon? I care about you too much, and by doing so I've put you in jeopardy." Jane whispered, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips.

Lisbon pushed him away for a moment.

"Do you regret, the feelings you have? Do you not want them?" Lisbon asked quietly.

Jane's eyes widened.

"God no! Never! Teresa, look at me." Jane tipped her chin up to look at him.

"If I could do it all over again, I would always pick you. I care about you, I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Jane said sternly.

"Don't ever forget it." He added.

Lisbon smiled again and was about to kiss him before a thought hit her.

"We will never get out of the house if we keep going like this! We're late already! Go get dressed and I'll get coffee, then we'll switch." She said quickly, glancing at the clock.

Jane backed up to let her down from the counter but not before one last long and passionate kiss.

"Now go!" Lisbon snapped jokingly, and as he left the kitchen she gave his butt a slap.

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed with a grin.

Lisbon shrugged.

"Pay back."

Jane smiled wider and rushed back towards her and kissed her again.

As he hurried up the stairs, she sighed, wishing she could stay home and kiss him all day.

Then she came back to reality and got to getting her coffee.

Van Pelt smiled to herself as she put the phone back.

"So, who won?" Rigsby asked.

Rigsby and Cho waited for Van Pelt's response.

"Lisbon answered the phone..."

"And...?" Cho asked.

"Jane also answered." Van Pelt finished.

Rigsby grinned.

"You owe me." He said as Cho handed him a crumpled ten dollar bill.

Hightower entered the bull pen and upon seeing Rigsby's glee filled face grew slightly worried.

"What did I miss?" Hightower asked, directing the question at Van Pelt.

"Rigsby won a bet." Van Pelt assured her.

"Ah, so I don't want to know." Hightower muttered, then looked around the bull pen.

"Where's Lisbon, where's Jane?" She asked.

Van Pelt and Rigsby grinned.

"They're on their way." Cho said before smiling to himself.

Hightower just shook her head.

"Tell me when they get here." She muttered before walking back to her office.

Lisbon parked the SUV and the both of them walked towards the CBI building.

Suddenly Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand and dragged around to the side of the building, being late as they were, it was practically deserted.

"Jane, what are you-"

Lisbon was cut off as Jane pushed her gently against the wall and his lips met hers with a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Lisbon was blushing.

"Could pretend we never showed up and just go home?" She whispered, kissing him again.

He gave her a sly smile.

"Do you think they'd notice?" He whispered in her ear the kissed the side of her head.

She sighed and took his hand in hers.

"Come on, let's go in." She muttered dragging a pouting Jane behind her.

As they entered the building and walked towards the elevators Jane whispered in her ear.

"We still have time to make a break for it."

Lisbon grinned as Jane followed her into the elevator.

The minute the doors closed Jane wrapped an arm around Lisbon's waist pulling her to his chest and kissing her quickly before the doors opened again.

Lisbon and Jane entered the bull pen and the team turned and stared.

Lisbon blushed and headed for her office, Jane followed.

"What is she so embarrassed about?" Rigsby asked.

"Not sure." Jane called back as he smacked Lisbon's butt before she entered her office. Lisbon yelped, turning a darker shade of pink as she glared at him.

Van Pelt suppressed a giggle.

"I'll go get Hightower." Cho muttered.

Inside Lisbon's office, Jane closed the blinds.

"Why did you do that?" Lisbon asked, pouting

He turned to her and caressed her cheek with one hand and massaged her lower back with the other, pulling her in to kiss her.

"Because I really like touching your butt." He murmured.

Lisbon smiled into his kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

There was a knock on the office door.

They broke apart quickly before it opened and Hightower entered.

"You two love birds are needed in the bull pen."

Lisbon blushed, pushing her hair out of her face and pushed past Hightower to the bull pen.

Hightower shot a questioning glance at Jane who only shrugged, but they both silently agreed there was something slightly wrong with his angry princess.


End file.
